The Behavior-Sorter/Transcript
Transcript Toshio: "" (Translation: In The Simpsons, I found out Milhouse's middle name, guess what it is?) Tokiko Okina: "Let me guess, Mussolini...." Toshio: "" (Translation: It's funny because it's true!) woman comes in Woman: "Hello children! I'm here to sort out naughty behavior!" Tariko Cap, Hanako Shaki, Toshio, and Tokiko Okina surround her with a bayonet knife Woman: "Oh, no, no, no, Little kids can't play with dangerous toys, give them to me. I'm replacing them with plushes." Toshio: "" (Translation: Ma'am! This is private property! We don't let civilians in here! We can use whatever we want!") Woman: "I'm Ms. Podding, I will sort out naughty behaviour." goes to the prison area Toshio: "" (Translation: Get up! Dishonourable ones!) Ayumi: "Why?" then goes up to the vigintuplets then violently hits them, screaming is heard Ms. Podding: "Oh my! What's going on?!" Podding runs to the prison area, and finds Toshio with the battered Japanese Todaro vigintuplets Toshio: "" (Translation: Get up! NOW! YOU ARE FILTHY! YOU'RE WOUNDS ARE PUS! DISGUSTING!) Podding goes down to Toshio's height Ms. Podding: "Oh no, little boy, don't hurt these kids, what did they do to you?" pause, then Toshio picks up a phone Toshio: (on phone) "" (Translation: Intruder! Intruder! Prison Area V-17, I repeat Prison Area V-17!) few minutes later, the commanders and other high-ranked members arrive Reicheru: "Sophie, I thought this place was off-limits to civilians or people that are not apart of this team." Sophie: "I know what I'm doing, Reich." Shako facepalms Tokiko Shako: "" (Translation: I need new security cameras, how in the holy mother of Japan did she get in here?) Ms. Podding: (to the Japanese children) "You kids, here's your routine: First, play outside and have fun. Second, watch some Arthur, The Puzzle Place, Sesame Street, and Blue's Clues. Finally, play Candyland." Toshio Cap: "" (Translation: We only take orders from the head doctor and our commanders!) Toshio Samo: "" (Translation: I do not take orders from you, or anyone else except mother and father, and my commanders) Cap gets out a bayonet Tariko Cap: "" (Translation: LONG LIVE THE GREAT MEDICAL DOCTOR!) Podding tries to take the bayonet, only for Tariko to point it near Ms. Podding's face Another Marie: "" (Translation: I'll handle this! Doctor, medics, Go! You all as well, I'll shoot her and Toshio and vivisect her organs for medical purposes) Marie takes out a Type 58 assault rifle an points it at Ms. Podding Another Marie: "" (Translation: Get out, before I shoot you in the head, Firing squad! Cap North Korean and South Korean vigintuplets, now!) North and South Korean vigintuplets arrive Marie: "I forgot to mention, Another Andrew controls the South Korean firing squad and the same for Ri Min-Li and the North Korean firing squad." Another Marie:"" (Translation: Kill them, Kill the woman!) Ji-Min Cap: "Yes, Ri Min-Li." Marie: "She also doesn't like getting called Marie and likes being called Ri Min-Li, her North Korean name." Ji-Min Cap: "How come?" Ms. Podding Meets Her Match Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts